We propose to organize the "Fifth Conference on DNA Topoisomerases in Therapy" on October 3 through 6, 1994, at NYUMC. The preparation and organization of the Conference will include: Specific Aim #1. Dissemination of conference information by mail and by advertisement or announcements in scientific journals. Specific Aim #2. Organization of the conference, which will be held as a three-and-half day meeting, with seven plenary sessions of slide presentations, and with three poster-discussion sessions. The slide sessions will include invited speakers, most of them leading experts in the field, and presenters of selected proffered papers. There are three major topic areas to be covered in plenary sessions: (i) Basic research of prokaryotic and eukaryotic topoisomerases, overview and new advances. (ii) Quinolones and related compounds, inhibitors of DNA gyrase, in therapy of infection. (iii) New anticancer agents, inhibitors of DNA topoisomerase l and Il, in laboratory, preclinical and clinical research. Specific Aim #3. Conference abstracts, printed in a brochure, will be available at the meeting and, later on, distributed by mail to interested investigators. As in the past, publications of Conference topics as full- size articles by the speakers in refereed journals follows the conference. An attempt will be made to publish selected topics as Conference proceedings.